


Bodies like sheep.

by lokiofvanheim



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiofvanheim/pseuds/lokiofvanheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaba needs a white knight and Asami is going to make damn sure he is the only one to answer the call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodies like sheep.

**Author's Note:**

> After Perfect Circles powerful song "Counting bodies like sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drums."reminded me of these two.

"Step away from the window, Akihito!" Asami told him sharply, firmly drawing him further into the room with a heavy arm round the boy's slight shoulders.

"But who even are these people?" The youngster said with a resigned sigh glancing back out into the night before he allowed himself to be steered to a seat. He missed as Kirishima and his boss exchanged a knowing look above his head.

"It need not concern you, they are but foolish sheep who need to feel the firm touch of their shepherd." Asami said watching his little lover plonk himself down grumpily on to the hard sofa from under hooded eyes." I told you, I have it all in hand."

"But I have made plans with Kou," he was whinging as he stuffed his mouth full of ramen he had found and microwaved in the little garage kitchen area." we are finally going to take Takato's zombie army tonight!" 

"Surely the already dead are well placed to wait, it will only be for a short while," Asami continued drawing in a lungful calmly from his Dunhill. "The situation is already being dealt with and then the rumble of war will diminish again."

"Hmmm," the young man muttered flicking sites on the phone in front of him. "I still don't understand why I cannot just wait here then."

"Tonight I wish to know that you are safe at my side." The warlord said and you could not be trusted to stay away from the poison devils at present still loose on the streets and looking for you, you are always too curious for your own good he thought. " You know I always have your best interests at heart."  

"But..." the boy started again looking up from his handset with rebellion flashing in his eyes.

"No, Akihito!" and this time the anger he let into the command allowed no doubt that he would be obeyed in this. Someone would be paying tonight for having ordered to kidnap his boy and he already had several in his sights, literally. " Sleep or play with your phone and leave the decisions to me!"

He saw the boy flinch at his tone and felt a wave of contentment ripple through him as the other settled back down without further argument. Maybe his delectable lover was finally becoming more obedient and realising that he was better off allowing Asami full control of their lives, no one could come close to caring more about him than he did after all. 

"It is time sir." Suoh advised opening the door for them and Asami helped Akihito into his ridiculously bulky parka before he placed a large hand against the small of his boys back and guided him out towards the waiting cars.

xxx

The limo slipped through the dark streets of Tokyo, sleek, silent and as black as an eel and within it Asami Ryuichi's watched the grey walls and high chain link fences of the port's industrial waterfront with cold, golden eyes. He was subconsciously running his long elegant fingers through the soft blond hair of the boy that slept beside him on the luxurious softness of the grey leather seats, his head resting in his lap, a thin string of his drool just beginning to leave a small damp patch on the thousand dollar Armani suit trousers. The head of the thriving Sion company heard thunder rumbling across the sky above them like a reflection of the war drums reverberating among the different criminal clans as news of his displeasure percolated through to the lower echelons of Tokyo's underworld.

"Kirishima?" he pressed the button and the glass panel slid silently back to allow him to talk to the big man sitting beside the driver." Have the flocks arrived yet?"

"Yes, Asami san," the man confirmed." We have two of the parties already in place and a further one has just arrived and is about to join them. Also the two unreliables have been neutralised at the Viper Palace, another ran but was in an unfortunate and fatal auto mobile accident on Shinku Street shortly after."

"Good, added to those who passed in that fire at the american diner earlier that makes a reasonable total of eight." That made things easier, with care and skill all three of the birds at this meeting might also be taken down with one well aimed stone." The target is twenty three still, as we agreed." His lover had been specifically mentioned as a soft target through which he might be weakened so he had decided on a whim that a life for every year of his young life was an appropriate toll for any insurgents who might have the audacity think to challenge his authority. He closed the window again in case the noise of the storm should wake his little lover from his rest and settled back with him thinking of the possible outcomes of the meeting planned with the trio of petty gang lords. Akihito stirred against him reaching up to grasp the hem of the suit's jacket tightly in his delicate fingers for comfort as he resettled him against his thigh and Asami returned to stroking the silk of his hair.

"Shh," he bent low to whisper in the pale curve of the others ear." Go back to sleep."

Aki sighed in his sleep and the older man watched in rapt fascination as the pink tip of his tongue flickered out and licked across the rosebud lips. His libido roiled within him as if a snake was coiling in the pit of his stomach and as his hand stilled its ministrations he watched the others brow ripple into a small frown.

"Go back to sleep." his deep voice rumbled quietly and his elegant fingers again smoothed across the boys forehead, lingering on the warm flesh before, with a intake of breath, he gathered himself together and his eyes hardened as his thoughts returned to the imminent meeting. The Toda clan would be the easiest to influence, just by standing back from their import business a healthy flow of income was making its way already into his coffers from their existing 'arrangement'. The Vue already knew their place and had been useful to them in the past so that left the Ibis group. The Ibis clan were weak and their leaders volatile, a suitable sacrifice to warn others that any threat to his Takaba would not be tolerated. Asami nodded imperceptibly to himself, his decision made as they approached the parking area attached to the secluded warehouse. 

"Kodo, you will wait with the boy," Asami said carefully sliding his leg out from underneath Akihito and easing the sleeping blond's head onto the warmth of his seat before he re arranged the boys fur lined jacket to cover as much of him as he could. "If an incident develops leave immediately and return him to the tower." 

"What if he wakes, sir," the guard asked bowing his head respectfully." and refuses to leave ?" 

"He will not wake." Asami reassured him, checking the knot in his tie was perfectly central. He knew that the little blue pill he had pushed down the boys unknowing throat with his tongue when they had kissed so passionately in the lift as they left their condo would see to that. He closed the limo door as quietly as he could then looked pointedly at the subordinate. "Do not disappoint me in this."

"On my life not, Asami san." the smartly suited man assured with another sharp bow. Without further words Asami swept off towards the warehouse doors , Kirishima and Suoh falling in line to flank him in their well rehearsed formation. 

xxx

Kodo shuddered in the chill of the night air where he waited at the unholy noises that emerged some time later from the old warehouse The sound of thunder mixed in a rhythm with the gunfire and the almost inhuman screams of victims had died down when his Boss and two closest aides emerged again their faces impassive and their demeanour icy calm.

"Tsk!" Asami said looking down at the gory splatters that had had the effrontery to reach his imported Italian loafers. Kirishima appeared as if by magic beside him with another pair retrieved from the trunk of the limo along with a grey suit jacket which he held out silently to his boss. With a nod Asami slipped free of the old ones and into the crisp new ones and dipped his shoulder to settle the jacket his aide held out for him about himself before handing him his now blood stained Armani top, carefully folded, to be stored ready for the attention of the cleaners. 

The trio acted like a well oiled machine with no words needed as Suoh replaced Kodo in the drivers seat and Kirishima held the door open for Asami to slide into the back before he joined the big bodyguard in the front seat. Akihito slept still, curled like the child he was on the leather, the rabbit fur of his parka's hood stirring with every sweet breath and the crimelord stopped for a moment just to enjoy watching him sleep.

 "That is another eleven, Sir, bringing the tally so far to nineteen." Kirishima reported and Asami thought he could discern a note of pride in his secretary's deep voice.

"Indeed," their work was going well and, with the other two gangs from the meeting falling over themselves to reaffirm their loyalty, he planned to continue the roll with his next appointment." I think it is time to visit the watchmaker on Shiso street."

 Kirishima nodded silently and the window slid shut again as the limo's engine purred into life. Akihito gave a deep sigh and shifted slightly as Asami carefully drew the boy up into his lap as they moved off.

"Hush, hush, kitten, you are safe with me." he soothed holding his soft, sleepy lover close and rocking him gently in his arms. "Go back to sleep." and with another sigh the boy settled limply back against his chest. Asami enjoyed the fact his boy was so pliable and relaxed on his knee that his blonde head fell forward enough for him to run light kisses across the back of his neck, making the soft skin shiver amusingly before his thoughts strayed to his next meeting. After what only seemed a few minutes and two relaxing cigarettes they drew up in an alley he recognised and he had to reluctantly release his burden back down onto the padded seats again. 

With a nod to the two smartly suited men already standing either side of the dimly lit doorway Suoh entered the dingy property first before holding the door open respectfully for his boss to enter too. Within a minute the younger guard jumped at the sound of a gunshot which started the local dogs barking and although no humans chose to investigate, a startled cat knocked over a metal bin in its haste to escape. Inside a snitch with ambitions to traffic the wrong boy had no such luck and a second shot rang out closely followed by the two well dressed Yacuza emerging and without pausing re entered the limo and were whisked silently away into the night by their driver.

"Send in the cleaners to the watchmakers on Shiso immediately." the older guard spoke into his phone calmly as the limo disappeared." Thank you."

"Did sensei say twenty one to the boss?" the younger asked shakily. "What did he mean?"

"That is not for us to question." 

Suoh knew exactly where their final call of the night was to be, a club in a B list area of down town Tokyo. The lights outside it were still flashing garishly out into the night air although all but the most hardened party goers had weaved their weary way home. Unfortunately there had not been enough time to cosset his boy between venues but that allowed Asami to check his guns and slip away from him more easily to join Kirishima and a handful of his own men on the pavement across from the clubs entrance. They were all well schooled and within minutes they had entered the shoddily guarded building and breached its inner sanctum without encountering significant resistance. Time to make his final sheep bleat.

"Asami san!" the oily man babbled appearing from a small office with Kirishima's big paw firmly clamped to his shoulder to encourage him. His two two most senior men were already on their knees in front of the strikingly handsome man he recognised immediately as the great Asami Ryuichi! "An honour!"

"The feeling is not mutual, Sakazacki." Asami said in a velvet voice that caused any who knew him well to shiver. 

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your company, sir?" The club owner said raising his hands above his head and glancing around him at the others men nervously.

"It has come to my attention," the gold eyes raked across the other coldly." that you have drawn unwanted attention to one of my... favoured assets." 

"An asset of yours? Me sir?" the sweating man drew his crumpled handkerchief and scrubbed it across his face. "Never!" 

"Perhaps," and Asami's voice had dropped so low and soft as to almost sound like the purr of a cat. Albeit a dangerous, big cat." you can recall asking for a young man by the name of Takaba to be brought to visit you here?"

"Takaba?" the other said in surprise and shock. What problem had that interfering little bishonen got him involved with now?" The little blond reporter?" 

"You admit an involvement with him then?" Why should there be a note of surprise in the others voice Sakazaki wondered briefly. The boy was ridiculously pretty he remembered, perhaps the great Asami wanted use of him? 

"Well," he felt a little confidence returning and beginning to drop his hands back down to his sides again, sure that he could easily supply the youth if it would curry favour with the powerful gang lord!" I am sure we could agree a small fee for a night or two with that little wh..."

He was dead before the word could leave his loose lips, a neat round bullet hole blooming with bright blood in the exact centre of his wrinkled forehead! Asami seeing through a red mist at the outrage of this scum even thinking about his boy let alone ...... The wretch's two henchmen died in the next seconds without drawing another breath just for nearly having heard that word being used in connection to Akihito. If it had not been Krishima with him then he might have been unable to hold back his infamous temper and sought out other victims to die to slake the thirst of his fury but his captain merely held his ground in silence as his boss finally sucked in a sudden breath. In silence he spun on his Italian heel and left the room and its still twitching occupants without a backward glance, sweeping out of the building through the last of the late night revellers and into the seclusion and peace of the limo. Dawn was a pale blush at the eastern edge of the skyline as Akihito stirred on his self appointed guardians return and let out a small moan as his chemically induced sleep lightened, he shifted his thin hand up to cover his eyes against the flashing lights of the tawdry club.

"Go back to sleep!" commanded Asami angrily, much more loudly than he meant to, fury at Sakazaki's presumption still coursing through his veins. When Akihito flinched slightly at the rebuke he drew in a deep ragged breath then began to stroke his boy's cheek to sooth him with one cold slightly shaking finger.

"Shh, kitten, go back to sleep, I am here, I will protect you." the warlord whispered bending close in to the younger man's ear. "Rest easy your demons have been sent back to hell." He forced his heavy breathing to slow along with the furious thunder of his racing heart as watched Kirishima exit the doors to slide into the front seat beside Suho and look back to his boss waiting for orders.

"Wait till the patrons leave then burn it. Burn it and every filthy thing in it. We are returning to the penthouse now," he said resting a hand on his boy's arm to steady him from rolling off the seat as he stirred." we are done for the night!" 

"Twenty four, Sir." His secretary commented quietly texting his boss's orders to the clean up team as he spoke.

"Indeed, Kei, an entire flock plus one!" he said his composure stitched back into place once more and he allowed a small wry smile stretch across his thin lips as a thought amused him." Fufu, perhaps the brat will give us a year free from his mischief then?"

"Very unlikely, sir." the other replied in his calm voice. 

"I suppose it would be too much to ask." he agreed ruffling his fingers through the boy's unruly mop. As the svelte car carried its motley cargo through the gradually brightening streets towards Sion Asami watched his little lovers beautiful face gain definition with the soft light. Aki snuffled and wriggled closer into him, beginning to return to conciousness as the drug in his blood diluted and Asami was only too happy to draw him protectively into the strong circle of his arms.

"You drugged me again, bastard!" the boy whined tasting the familiar cloying sweetness in his dry mouth.

"You should be thanking me for giving you a good nights sleep." The dark man observed as the other snuggled closer into his chest for warmth. "Your choices always involve unnecessary risks, you need me to save you from yourself!"

"How many times must I tell you that you don't have to protect me,"  the older man watched him thinking only of how soft the body felt, so warm and malleable in his arms that he could barely resist claiming it right there and then but the boy was still talking." I can take care of myself!"

"Like when we first met?" the yakuza asked with a flicker of a possessive smile." Like Hong Kong?"

"Huh, what did I miss anyway?" the other grumbled sleepily." You better have taken good photographs if there is a scoop to be had for the paper tomorrow!"

"No photo's." the other snorted with amusement, imagining the long line of bodies laid out on film or perhaps some gory portraits." I merely had to silence a few war drums that had become too loud."

"I might have got a front page out of it!" Akihito squinted up at him through one delightfully grumpy cornflower blue eye.

" Not this time, and you must learn." Asami said sternly." that you need my voice of reason and my guidance to keep you out of harm's way."

"Controlling jerk!" the blond murmured but enveloped as he was in the strong, warm cocoon of that wonderfully hard body it was difficult to resist the lure of his powerful lover. He sighed giving in to temptation."Now shush and hold me tighter, I want to go back to sleep."


End file.
